Mawar dalam Api
by Widzilla
Summary: Kisah cinta yang berakhir tragis... Warning! OOC Parodi dengan filem-filem telenovela dan india... xDDD


**Warning! OOC parah! Buat yang belum baca 'Yugioh! The Next'-ku, mungkin bakal susah ngerti sama karakter-karakter YUGIOH disini...**

**Edit : Maaf, yang sebelumnya ada 'error', buat yang udah nge-review mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya T_T Dan terima kasih banyak atas waktunya telah membaca dan memberikan review^^  
Aku seneng banget nge-bacanya ^^**

****

Pairing :  
Seto x Fem!Atem  
Yugi x Anzu (ini pasangan paling OOC disini)  
Honda x Shizuka  
Otogi x Vivian (nggak ada dalem cerita, paling cuma bumbu doang)

**Mawar dalam Api**

"Selamat pagi, Yugi…" sapa Atem pada abangnya yang baru turun dari lantai atas. Muka dan rambutnya masih kusut banget baru bangun tidur. Sugoroku menyeruput teh panas buatan cucu perempuannya sambil mengelus-elus Ako si kucing hitam piaraan kesayangan Atem dari pacarnya tercinta.

"Yo, pageee…" Yugi langsung duduk dan mengoles mentega pada roti.  
Hari Minggu, Yugi selalu bantu Atem untuk jaga toko, karena masakan Atem sangat terkenal, banyak tetangga-tetangga Yugi yang suka datang ke situ. Sampe-sampe si Ryo suka bela-belain dateng tiap hari. Yugi sih tega-tega aja ngusir temennya sendiri itu. Alhasil, si Ryo akhirnya kerja di tempat Atem. Dan tentu aja, hampir tiap hari, geng-nya Yugi suka nongkrong disitu. Sekedar buat main-main aja, tapi mereka juga sering bantu-bantu. Atem senang sekali kalau mereka dateng. Soalnya mereka biasa ngocol dan guyon nggak jelas membuat suasana makin rame.

Atem membersihkan dan mengelap meja dan kursi. Yugi sekalian nyapu-nyapu, membuka jendela toko dan menata-nata meja.  
Pas Yugi membuka tirai jendela terakhir, tiba-tiba sosok cewek centil muncul didepannya sambil melambai-lambai tangan dengan centilnya. "Haloooo! Yuu-chan! Good morning, bo…!"  
Yugi dengan teganya menutup lagi tirai dan membuat Anzu keki, teriak-teriak diluar.  
"Tem, panggil polisi! Cariin pihak kebon binatang mana yang keilangan satu monyetnya…"  
Atem ketawa mendengar candaan Yugi. Tapi cewek itu tidak memanggil polisi, dia membukakan pintu toko agar Anzu bisa masuk. Terang aja Anzu makin sewot-sewot ke Yugi yang udah ngatain dia monyet. Masih jam 9 pagi aja, toko udah rame banget gara-gara Yugi dan Anzu timpuk-timpukkan gak jelas.

Begitu makin siang, toko mulai ramai, terutama jam makan siang. Dan satu per satu teman Yugi datang…  
Dimulai dari si pelanggan sekaligus pekerja yang doyan makan, si Ryo. Lalu dateng Otogi sambil teriak-teriak histeris kayak cewe, dan ternyata dia baru digodain waria yang emang suka mangkal di deket-deket situ… dan ternyata waria itu temennya Yugi bernama Mince…  
Setelah agak sorean, toko mulai sepi. Meski langit diluar masih terang, Yugi ogah keluar dan tetep bantu-bantu adiknya cuci piring... siapa tau masih ada tamu…

"Tumben, Jounouchi nggak dateng… Shizuka-chan dan Honda juga…" tanya Atem pada Yugi, Anzu, Otogi, dan Ryo yang lagi duduk-duduk sambil duel kartu.  
"Ooh, katanya sih, Jou lagi nemenin Shizuka nonton di bioskop film telenovela gitu deh…"  
"Iyah bo… tu film romantis kayak gitu'kan demenannya Shizuka… _So_, Shizuka bela-belain beli tiketnya jauh-jauh hari loh… Judulnya… apa ya? Ikke lupa…" Anzu garuk-garuk pipinya sambil belagak mikir.  
"Ooh, itu… 'Mawar dalam Api'… Ih! Judulnya gak banget! Masa bunga dibakar-bakar! Mending juga dijual… dapet duit…" tambah Yugi sambil protes sembari nyusun deck-nya.  
"Dodol! Namanya juga judul… Gimana sih?" ujar Otogi

Tiba-tiba bunyi bel kecil pada pintu toko berbunyi, dan masuklah sang cowok Atem yang tercinta.  
"Seto!" Atem berlari kecil mendekatinya. Seto tersenyum ketika disambut hangat oleh pacarnya.  
"Halo… sori ya… baru dateng… Kantor sibuk…" Seto mengusap kepala Atem.  
"Wew… Minggu gini lu tetep kerja? Repot banget…" ujar Yugi.

"Jounouchi mana? Aku mau ngembaliin majalah-nya nih…" Seto ngeluarin majalah musik dari tas kerjanya. Karena Seto jarang banget punya waktu buat baca-baca majalah dengan santai, biasanya dia cuma bisa baca-baca pas lagi kumpul-kumpul sama Yugi ce-es. Soalnya Jounouchi suka bawain majalah. Meski sebenernya juga gak ngaruh, Seto tetep aja nggak bisa baca dengan santai karena direcokin Yugi ce-es mulu.

Tak lama kemudian, bel kembali berdenting kecil, dan muncullah anak perempuan berambut oranye alias Shizuka. "Shizuka-chan! Gimana filmnya?" tanya Anzu.  
Tapi Katsuya nomer dua itu malah memandangi sekelilingnya dengan bingung.  
"Shizuka? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Atem pelan.

"Shizuka? Siapa Shizuka?" tanya sang gadis Katsuya itu. Terang aja Yugi dan teman-temannya jadi bingung. "Hoi, lu kenapa? Kalo lu bukan Shizuka, lu sapa dong?" tanya Yugi sambil ndeketin gadis itu.

"Aku? Namaku Maria! Kakakku bilang, disini adalah tempat makan enak… Boleh saya pesan makanannya?"  
Yugi ce-es jadi tambah bingung dan nggak bergerak sama sekali.  
"Se, sekarang abangmu mana?" tanya Seto. Dan muncullah Jounouchi yang pasang tampang kusut. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Kak Alberto! Mau pesan apa? Nanti daku'kan memesankan makanan untukmu!"  
"Apa aja deh… sono, pesen dah…" Jounouchi kasih isyarat ke Atem untuk nurutin aja apa yang adeknya minta. Nah lo… semua orang jadi tambah bingung dengan reaksi Jounouchi.

"Eng… Jou…?"  
"Anu, guys… begini… Waktu itu kita nonton film 'Mawar dalam Api'… tau kan?" Semua orang mengangguk. "Ternyata endingnya tragis banget… Shizuka kaga terima sama akhir ceritanya… lalu…"

* * *

_~Flashback~_  
"HUAAAAAAA! ABAAAAANG! Cerita apaan ntuh? Sedih pisan! Kenapa ada lelaki idaman pujaan dambaan begono lalu mate ninggalin sang adindaaaa…!"  
Jounouchi cuma berdiri diem, nyuekin adeknya yang jejeritan sambil nangis histeris dideket etalase toko yang lagi dibangun. Semua orang jadi bingung liatin tingkah Shizuka yang begaya-gaya telenovela gitu. Sebenernya Jounouchi gak keberatan akan kesukaan adeknya nonton film-film romantis, tapi doi sebel banget kalo dia udah niruin adegan-adegan romantis nggak penting bareng Hondacchi-nya.

"Hoi… itu'kan cuma film… udah deh…" hibur Jou.  
"KAGA TERIMAAAAA…!"  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari atas gedung toko yang sedang perbaikan itu.  
"AWAAAAASSS…!"  
Sesaat terdengar suara 'DUK!' dan kepala Shizuka jadi benjol karena kena batu-bata yang jatuh…  
_~End Flashback~_

_

* * *

_

"… Gitu, guys… abis dibawa ke dokter siang tadi… katanya dia menderita amnesia ringan, dan hanya teringat dengan apa yang terakhir dilihatnya… alias film telenovela itu… Makanya aku bawa kesini, siapa tau dia bisa inget sesuatu…"

Semua terdiam nggak bisa komentar apa-apa sambil bengong. Sedangkan si 'Maria' dengan santainya duduk-duduk dideket jendela sambil nunggu makanan.  
"Aku udah telepon Honda… Mohon bantuannya, ya…" senyum Jounouchi.

"KAMU EDAN YA? ADEKMU AMNESIA GITU MALAH SENYUM-SENYUM! SANTAI BANGET LAGI NI ANAK!" jerit Yugi histeris, semua juga heran sama tingkah Jou yang kayaknya gak peduli sama adeknya itu.  
"Yah… lalu mau gimana? Lagian itu salah dia juga… ngapain nangis-nangis deket toko yang lagi dibangun…" bela Jou.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kerasnya, muncul Honda yang berwajah panik mirip aktor India yang baru mendengar berita kekasihnya sedang sekarat. (BGM: musik Bollywood, lengkap zoom in ke wajah)  
"Shizuka? Mana Shizuka?"  
"Udah ganti nama… bukan 'Shizuka' lagi…" tambah Seto.  
Jounouchi menjelaskan pada Honda dari awal lagi. Honda yang ternyata udah nonton film itu juga (karena sehobi ama ceweknya) langsung bisa tau siapa 'Maria' itu. Begitu Honda melihat Shizuka, dia langsung memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Oh Maria! Kau tak apa-apa? Kudengar kau kejedot batu bata!" ujar Honda panik menuju Shizuka.  
"Eh, kalimatnya Honda ber-rima loh…" bisik Yugi. "Hus!" Anzu protes, lagian sempet-sempetnya ngomentarin orang.

"Kau? Siapa kau?" tanya Shizuka dengan gaya gadis telenovela.  
"Ini aku… kekasihmu!"  
"Oh! Fernando! Aku rindu padamu…!" Duo makhluk telenovela itu berpelukan.  
Yugi dan yang lainnya cuma berdiri diem gak komentar apa-apa.

"Kak Alberto… apa kau kenal orang-orang ini?" tanya 'Maria' yang melihat 'Alberto' sedang berdiri dikelilingin orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya.  
Jounouchi garuk-garuk kepala sambil berusaha ngenalin Yugi dan temen-temennya.  
"Iniiii… ng… sobat gue…" Jou nepuk bahu Seto.  
"Sahabat kakak? Oh! Kau pasti Richardo!" Seto mengernyitkan alis begitu denger nama barunya.  
"Yah itu lah… lalu ini pacar dia…" Jou menunjuk Atem yang baru dateng bawa pesenan Shizuka.  
"Ah! Kau pasti Claudia kekasih Richardo…!" Semua orang tambah nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa…

"Lalu ini… temen gue juga…" Jou mengenalkan Yugi, Anzu, Ryo, dan Otogi satu per satu.  
Dan akhirnya mereka juga dapet nama baru…  
"Jadi… namaku sekarang Jose…?" tanya Yugi pelan pada Jou.  
"Daku jadi Rosemary deh…" komentar Anzu.  
"Eh, Emilio tu sapa yah?" tanya Ryo bego.  
"Gue jadi Alonso, deh…" tambah Otogi.  
Akhirnya mau nggak mau mereka jadi main telenovela-telenovelaan.

Pintu kembali terbuka dan masuklah Mokuba sambil ngantongin tangan di saku celananya, bersama Noa yang langsung mendekati dan menyapa Atem dengan ramah.  
Shizuka nanya lagi. "Siapa kalian…?"

Mokuba dan Noa udah denger ceritanya dari Seto yang nelepon mereka buat minta bantuan selaku teman sekelas di SMP mereka. Noa dan Mokuba cuma pandang-pandangan.  
"Kita temen-temen kamu… lupa?" tanya Mokuba sinis.

"Teman…? AH! Gonzales dan Carlos!"  
Mokuba dan Noa terdiam dan memandangi Jounouchi… yang sedang minum teh dengan santainya.  
"Hoi… dasar kakak tak bertanggung jawab…" hardik Mokuba. Jounouchi hanya menatap wajah kesal Mokuba sambil tetap minum teh. "Yo, tolongin Shizuka supaya inget lagi yah?" Jounouchi menepuk bahu Mokuba sambil cengar-cengir. Terang aja Mokuba jadi bingung sama sikap 'semau-gue' Jounouchi. Sedangkan Noa berusaha mengobrol dengan 'Maria' tentang masa-masa mereka disekolah. "Kita temen sekelas… Shizuka-san, eh, Maria-san suka sekali sama pelajaran ketrampilan… apa lagi kalau buat manik-manik gelang dan kalung… Inget nggak?" tanya Noa pelan. Tapi si 'Maria' cuma pasang wajah bloon.

Setelah 'wawancara' agak lama dengan 'Maria', Atem angkat suara, sebelum Shizuka alias Maria semakin bingung.  
"Gini aja deh… Kita jalan-jalan diluar… siapa tahu Shizu… eh, Maria-san bisa ingat dengan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya…"  
Semua orang setuju, dan mereka semua bantu-bantu tutup toko. Jounouchi jalan disamping Seto yang nanya-nanya tempat mana saja yang mereka datangi sebelumnya. Sedangkan 'Maria' dan 'Fernando' jalan didepan sambil gandengan tangan kayak anak TeKa baru pulang sekolah.

"Nah… kita sempet makan siang di warung ramen ini dulu…" jelas Jou begitu kesebelas anak itu berdiri didepan sebuah warung ramen sederhana. Mereka akhirnya makan ditempat itu agar Shizuka bisa mengingat sesuatu disitu.  
Yugi, Anzu, Ryo, Otogi, Honda, Shizuka, Jounouchi, Seto, Atem, Mokuba, dan Noa duduk jejer menunggu pesanan ramen mereka. Seperti biasa, Ryo pesan tiga mangkok besar. Semua orang cuma geleng-geleng.  
"Wah… Kak Emilio makannya banyak sekali, yah?" ujar si 'Maria'.  
"Yah… namanya juga 'Emil-io'… dari kata 'ngemil'… tul gak?" canda Yugi.  
"Yug… ini lagi serius mau bantuin Shizuka… nggak usah becandaan deh…" Otogi yang duduk sebelah Ryo jadi eneg ngeliat temennya makan dengan nikmatnya.

Habis mereka makan disitu, mereka jalan lagi.  
"Maria… kamu ingat sesuatu nggak?" tanya 'Alberto' alias Jounouchi.  
"Ha? Ingat apaan?" Semua orang cuma tarik napas panjang.  
"Ah! Kak Claudia…! Katanya Kak Richardo sudah melamarmu! Kapan kalian menikah?" tanya 'Maria' tiba-tiba dan membuat wajah Atem menjadi merah padam.  
"E, EH? Meni…? Eh! Be, belu…!"  
"Yah… kalau bisa segera…" potong Seto sambil merangkul bahu Atem. Atem semakin panik melihat 'Richardo' senyum-senyum menanggapi pertanyaan 'Maria'.

Yugi yang terbakar api cemburu, karena adeknya keliatan mesra banget sama Seto, langsung narik tangan Atem dan mendelik ke Seto. Jounouchi ngakak liat muka Yugi.  
"Oh, Kak Jose… relakanlah adikmu menggapai cintanya… Lagipula… Kak Rosemary akan selalu setia mendampingimu… Betul…?" ujar Shizuka. Yugi jadi bergidik begitu liat mata Anzu yang merem-melek dengan centilnya. "Hih! Mending gue ngunci diri dikamar dan gak kluar selama 5 abad!"

"Kak Alonso… Kau juga jangan menyerah! Meski adinda-mu ada di belahan dunia yang lain… jangan biarkan awan mendung memisahkan kalian…!" Otogi jadi kebingungan sendiri. "Eh? I, iya…" Otogi dan Vivian, sang duelist cewek asal Cina yang ketemu waktu Kaiba Co. Grandprix dulu memang pacaran. Tapi nggak disangka, telenovela yang baru ditonton Shizuka, jalan ceritanya dan karakternya hampir sama dengan kehidupan Yugi ce-es.

"Ah, Maria! Lihat kolam air mancur itu?" Honda menunjuk pada kolam yang indah beserta air mancurnya yang mengalir cantik.  
"Ada apa dengan air mancur itu?" tanya Shizuka.  
"Dahulu… kita sering menari-nari di dekat kolam ini ala _'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai'_, _'Aapko Pehle Bhi Kahin Dekha Hai', 'Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge' _dan_ 'Raajneti'_…! Atau _'The Philadelphia Story' _dan_ 'Gone with the Wind' _yang tersohor itu..!" ujar Honda, bergaya Titanic di deket kolam yang dimaksudnya sambil teriak-teriak.  
Shizuka yang takjub dengan Honda jadi ikut-ikutan nari-nari Bollywood dengan gaya main petak umpet di tiang-tiang (maksudnya ngikut gaya penari-penari Bollywood kalo nari disekitar pohon-pohon). Yugi ce-es yang heran akan kehebatan Honda dalam menghapal film India dan film klasik, pura-pura nggak kenal sama dua orang itu. Apalagi ada orang-orang yang ngerekam mereka berdua pake kamera HaPe. Bisa-bisa mereka nge-tren di Youtube.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju bioskop tempat Jounouchi dan Shizuka nonton. Tapi mereka nggak masuk lagi, hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar bioskop saja.

"Apa harus dipentung dulu kepalanya, ya… biar sadar lagi…?" gumam Jou. Honda protes "Kau gila? Itu bisa menyakiti Maria, eh, Shizu-chan! Aku nggak setuju!"  
"Iya, Jou… kalo tambah parah gimana?" bela Ryo dan di-iyain sama Atem dan Noa.  
Jounouchi angkat bahu, "Kan cuma saran…"  
"Kalo nggak dicoba ya mana tahu…" Mokuba udah siap ancang-ancang ngangkat tong sampah besi dideketnya. Dan langsung dicegah dengan panik sama Anzu, Atem, dan Noa. Seto dan Yugi cuma bisa geleng-geleng.  
"Aduh, Gonzales…! Kau tak pernah berubah! Selalu main kasar!" pekik Shizuka dengan centilnya. "Carlos! Seharusnya kau jangan membiarkannya keluyuran terus disekitar bar!"  
Noa cuma bisa bengong kebingungan, "Hah? Bar?"  
Sedangkan Mokuba yang udah kesel, mulai menggenggam kepalan tangannya. "Gue remukkin sekalian kepala ni anak…!" Tapi dengan cepat Noa menahan adik kembarnya itu.  
"Udah yuk… kita keluar aja…" ajak Yugi.  
"Ntar lagi udah mau malem nih…" keluh Ryo.  
"Lagian, si Honda malah ngajak nari-nari deket kolam… Untung kaga kecemplung!" protes Yugi. Honda cuma cengar-cengir.

"Eh? Kayaknya pernah lewat sini deh…"  
Semua orang terdiam memandang Shizuka. Anak itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras.  
"Kamu pernah lewat sini?" pancing Jounouchi.  
"Iya… terus kayaknya ke sini…" Semua orang ngikutin Shizuka yang berjalan menuju tempat dimana dia kepentok batu bata dari atas. "Sampe sini… aku lupa…"  
Yugi dan yang lain menghela napas dengan kecewa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari atas… lagi.  
"AWAAAAAAASSSS!"

Honda dengan sigap akan menolong pacarnya yang berdiri tepat dibawah batu-bata yang akan jatuh menimpanya. Tapi terlambat, Shizuka terkena batu-bata untuk yang kedua kalinya, sedangkan Honda terbentur aspal karena melindungi kepala Shizuka yang akan membentur aspal jalan setelah kepentok batu-bata dan terhuyung jatuh ke tanah.

Semua orang jadi panik. Mereka membantu kedua sepasang kekasih itu duduk.  
"He, hei! Kalian nggak apa-apa?"  
"Shizu-chan?"  
"Honda!"

"E, eh…? Ada apa nih…?" tanya Shizuka bego setelah siuman.  
"Loh? Kok Onii-chan dan Yugi disini? Setocchi dan Atemurin juga…?"  
Semua orang lega dan bersorak setelah mendengar nama asli mereka dari mulut Shizuka.  
"Shizuka! Kau kembali!"  
"HOREEE!"

"Hah? Kembali? Emang aku darimana? Loh? Hondacchi! Hondacchi! Kamu tak apa-apa?" Shizuka mengguncang-guncang tubuh Honda yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ja, jangan-jangan… cerita itu…" Semua memandang Otogi yang terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu.  
"Ada apa, Otogi?"  
"Kalian nggak sadar? Para tokoh dalam film itu semuanya memiliki hubungan yang sama dengan kita! Seperti Alonso yang memiliki pacar di luar negeri, aku punya pacar di Cina! Jose memiliki adik yang pacaran dengan temannya…! Dalam cerita itu… kekasih dari tokoh utama tewas… Ja, jangan-jangan… Honda…"  
Yugi dan yang lain jadi panik, mereka takut kehilangan Honda dalam waktu yang singkat itu. Shizuka semakin panik dan terus memanggil nama Honda.

"Honda! Honda! Tidaaaaak!"

"A, aduh…"  
Tiba-tiba Honda membuka matanya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.  
"Honda!"  
"Honda! Syukurlah…!"  
Yugi dan yang lain menepuk bahu Honda dengan lega. Shizuka menghapus air matanya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Honda? Siapa Honda…?"  
Semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Honda.

"Eh? Ho, Honda…?"

"Namaku Raj! Kalian ini siapa?"  
Semua terdiam kembali. Shizuka yang cepet 'ngeh', langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Ah! Raj! Ini aku…! Simran!"

"Oh, Simran!"  
"Oh, Raj!"  
Jounouchi dan yang lain terdiam berjuta-juta bahasa melihat keduanya berpelukan lagi dengan mesranya.  
"R, Raj…? Simran…? Siapa tuh…?" tanya Yugi.

"Oh, itu film India kesukaan kita… judulnya _'Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge'_…"  
Dan penjelasan Shizuka diakhiri dengan teriakan Yugi dan teman-temannya.

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!"

****

THE END! xD

**Wakakakaka! Ayo R&R ^^**


End file.
